


4 AM texts

by xsmallathenabug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Forgot about that tag, M/M, Swearing, i know its short but i'm too tired, i need to sleep, idk why i thought it was a good idea to write this, is complete shit if you ask me but hey you might think otherwise, it's my first solangelo fic so be nice lol, non demigods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmallathenabug/pseuds/xsmallathenabug
Summary: Nico sends a text to Will at 4am with the saying: How do tall people like you actually sleep at night when the blanket can't possibly cover you from your shoulders to your toes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I was bored and on tumblr so yeah.... 
> 
> It was based on [this](http://shesjustnotiris.tumblr.com/post/147383174248/imagine-your-otptarget=_blank) post here.
> 
> Hope you like it

Nico had just binge watched another show on  _Netflix_ and was now very bored to say the least. 

He was well aware that it was almost freaking 4am and that he should have been sleeping for hours already because he had classes at 8am but he was too far gone to give a shit now.

He had a pretty difficult day okay. For whatever reason he was failing his History of Art class so he needed to do some extra work for his professor and that drained all his energies, so he was gaining them back by binge watching several different shows on  _Netflix._

Alright maybe he knows why he was failing. Perhaps it was because he didn't turned in the essay, that by the way was worth 50% of his grade, about _Sandro Botticelli_  that his teacher asked but _fuck_ it was on the same week as his  _Twenty One Pilots_ concert so anyone can see why he had no time to write it right? He was busy sleeping on the venue line all week to be right at front where he could actually hold Tyler's Joseph platform once they played Trees.

Totally worth it by the way, because Nico di Angelo now can say he held Tyler's platform during his performance. Best day ever and not only because he got to see Josh Dun shirtless - what by the way was amazing, bless him, wow.

Anyways, Nico had a hell of a week trying to write a huge essay about classical mythology in art and that was a total nightmare, so right after he delivered said essay to his professor, he went to his dorm to watch anything at all.

That was around midday and he might have spent all the rest of the day beneath his covers going from one TV show to another while eating popcorn and chocolate. He is a college student, no one should expect him to have a healthy lifestyle.

Just as he finished consuming two bars of milk chocolate, the show he was watching ended. He then felt guilty about being so incredibly unhealthy and the image of a very angry Will Solace came to mind. His boyfriend, the medical student, was going to be  _very_ unhappy if he ever discovered that Nico had popcorn and chocolate as both lunch and dinner.

Will would probably make the boy eat a whole plate of _ugh_ salad the very next day. 

While Nico embraced boredom he started to think about Will and let's just say his tired mind wasn't really in its logical state by 4am after all that junk food.

After a while he decided to text Will a question that always intrigued him.

**To: Significant annoyance**

_You know what I always wondered..? How do tall people like you actually sleep at night when the blanked can't possibly cover you from your shoulders to your toes???_

It took Will only two minutes to reply and Nico was genuinely impressed by the fact the boy was awake.

**From: Significant annoyance**

_Dude_

_It's_

_4 O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!!_

**To: Significant annoyance**

_So... you can't sleep, huh?_

_...is it because of the blanket?_

**From: Significant annoyance**

_I will murder you_

**To: Significant annoyance**

_I thought I was the one who murders people and you the one who saves them? I'm ???????_

**From: Significant annoyance**

_Nico, it's too late for this nonsense!_

**To: Significant annoyance**

_You haven't replied to me yet.... are you still awake because of the blanket?_

After five minutes passed Nico was certain his boyfriend was either sleeping, or ignoring him, or even on his way with a knife to actually murder his poor self.

That was until he heard his phone ringing and yes his ringtone is _Highway to Hell_ so what?

Nico was pleased to see his boyfriend face on his phone screen and maybe it took him too seconds too long to answer it.

"Hey you." He said a bit too cheerful for his own taste.

"Nico what on earth are you doing? It's 4am why aren't you sleeping?" Will's voice sounded a bit too annoyed, considering that boy is an actual ray of sunshine.

Nico smiled to himself as he got more comfortable in his bed. "I was watching _Netflix_."

Will sighed. "It's Wednesday, love. You have classes in literally four hours and you are telling me you had no sleep until now?"

"Yeah... and what are you talking about Mr. Long Legs? You are awake too!"

In reality Nico isn't _that_ smaller but he likes to tease Will from time to time because he is really tall.

"I am studying Nico. I've got two tests tomorrow, I mean today, and I literally slept all afternoon in order to wake up really early to revise."

Nico laughed. "Oh my God you nerd. Who wakes up at 4am to revise?"

"3:30am actually." Will grumbled under his breath.

"Jesus, Will!"

"I am a medical student! I have tons of stuff to study." The blonde replied.

Nico rolled his eyes and it was a shame Will couldn't see it. "Well me being an art student doesn't mean I have nothing to study, asshole."

"I didn't mean like that, Nico. I know you had that essay to write and I know you are busy, but I'm just justifying why I am awake now." Will explained.

The dark haired boy contemplated what he could reply to his boyfriend. He knows Will didn't mean to dismiss his own difficulty at college but _hell_ he had so much of it by now from law, administration, engineer and medical students that he was close of committing mass murder.

Of course the other curses have a lot to study and loads of books to read an stuff, but being an art student is hard business as well. Try having five different projects to deliver, while having to read a book and study for two tests, all in the same week. It's not easy. College isn't easy for anyone.

But even though Nico was actually really nervous and mad this week over his almost failing episode, none of that was Will's fault, so why should Nico fight with that sunshine in human form because of it?

So instead of starting a discussion on the phone, he decided to just keep being annoying. "So you are sure it isn't because of the blanket thing?"

Will laughed. "Yeah I'm sure. By the way, my blanket does covers my entire body you idiot. You should know, as you already slept at my dorm."

"True... Ugh Will I am so tired, cut me some slack." Nico complained.

"Oh wow, who would've thought you were tired right? It's only 4am." The blonde joked.

"Fuck you." Nico beamed. "I can't sleep though."

"Well, I can't fucking study because a certain someone got in my way so I can keep chatting with you, if you want."

Nico was lucky to have Will, the other way around wasn't so true though, considering the dark haired boy was literally making his boyfriend stop revising to talk nonsense with him. 

"I would really like that, but I can turn off the phone if you wanna get back to revising."

"I really don't. I think maybe waking up this early to revise was a really shitty idea." Will replied.

"You think?" Nico asked.

"Hey! Only I can talk shit about my shitty idea."

The two boys kept chatting for almost half an hour. After a while Nico's answers started to take too long to come. 

Will started to blab about some medical stuff Nico doesn't understand and that made the latter, on the comfort of his bed, close his eyes then very slowly open them again just to mumble a quick _uhum_.

As the blonde was too into the conversation, he failed to notice when exactly Nico's _uhums_ stopped to come from the other line.

Just when he finished talking that he noticed Nico didn't say a thing.

"Nico?" He called. 

Nothing.

"Nico!" He said a bit louder.

Still nothing.

"You slept didn't you? _God!_ Nico you loser."

Complete silence.

"I can't believe you. No. No. No. No. Now I will make my life mission to wake you up."

Nico was sleeping soundly in the comfort of his bed. From his phone, that was lying down on the floor now, a voice cold be heard screaming his name over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I promise I will write smth better next time. I need to sleep, bye


End file.
